A Normal Monday
by Sherlockiannightmare
Summary: It's been just a normal Monday morning for Molly... That is, until John comes in. This has been written for the lovely SammyKatz. Even though I'm sure this isn't what you asked for, I still hope you like it.


"Molly?" John called out as he walked into the morgue of St. Bart's hospital

"Yes John?" Molly asked with a smile as she looked up from her desk

"Have you seen Sherlock this morning?"

"No… Why?"

"He left at six, and hasn't been back." John said running a hand through his hair. "I've texted him ten times and I'm starting to get worried"

"Do you think he could be with Mycroft?" Molly asked standing up

"He's out of country at the moment."

"Oh my… Want me to see if I can find him?"

"Would you?" John asked "I have to get to work and can't spend my day searching for him"

"Of course" Molly said with a smile "I haven't got much to do work wise, and I can always call someone in."

"That would be great. Thank you, and now I need to get to work." John said and headed towards the door "Bye Molly"

"Bye" She said with a smile and a wave

As Molly watched the door close behind John she grinned. "Oh… A new adventure awaits!" She called out with glee and grabbed her coat.

Now, she needed to find Sherlock.

* * *

Molly checked all the usual places, the rest of St. Barts, Scotland Yard, and a few other places Sherlock was known to frequent, but she didn't find him. She sighed and tried texting him hoping it would elicit a response.

_'__Sherlock where are you? John and I are worried. –MH'_

As she started to walk again she felt her phone vibrate

_'__Sherlock's a bit… tied up at the moment. He'll have to talk to you later –I'_

Now _that _freaked Molly out more than Sherlock just being missing. She quickly started to type out a reply

_'__Who are you? And what have you done with Sherlock? –MH'_

_'__I'm a friend of his Ms. Hooper, relax. He's safe with me. –I'_

Molly sighed and looked at her phone when another text popped up

_'__Well not so much safe as…. Not dead. –I'_

Molly started at her phone and huffed 'Of _course _Sherlock would get into some trouble."

_'__Can I at least come and get him? And how do you know who I am? –MH'_

_'__Uh… Sure. Head towards his flat. I'll bring him there. And I could figure it out multiple ways (Main one being you're in his phone as 'Molly Hooper') -I'_

Molly sighed and started heading towards Sherlock's flat while mumbling to herself "Who's he with anyway? Some woman or something?" when her phone buzzed again

_'__Actually… Come to think of it, I can turn this into a game. I'm not bringing him there. Come and find him. I've set him somewhere and I want you to come and find him. –I'_

And by this point… Molly was angry

_'__WHAT? You just said you would bring him there! Why did you change your mind? Did he say something?! Or are you just playing with me? –MH'_

Molly hit send and leaned back against the wall that was behind her. She _knew _how big London was. It was going to take her hours to find Sherlock.

_'__Started heading south towards the part of the Thames that's closest to you Molly. I will direct you from there –I'_

Molly looked up and bit her lip. "Yeah." She whispered to herself "This is going to take hours." And she headed towards the Thames

* * *

_'__Do you see the Mermaid…? She's beautiful. –I' _

Molly stared at her phone for a moment and realised where she was. By the mermaid conference and events centre.

_'__Yes. The mermaid is beautiful. Where shall I head from here? –MH'_

_'__Go towards St. Paul's Cathedral. –I'_

_'__Then why did you tell me the Thames? –MH'_

_'__To direct you. Are you near St. Paul's Cathedral yet? –I'_

Molly looked up and decided to send a picture instead of a reply. She took a picture of the statue of Queen Anne and sent it

_'__Close enough. Have you ever been to the Festival Gardens of St. Paul's Cathedral? It's quite lovely. Or at least that's the comment Sherlock made a minute ago. –I'_

Molly smiled knowing this stupid _game _was almost to an end. She walked towards the Festival grounds.

* * *

As she neared the festival grounds she heard someone calling her. She turned to look at saw Sherlock leaning against a tree looking hurt

"Sherlock!" Molly yelled and ran towards him "Are you alright?" She asked with a look of concern spreading over her face

"I'm fine. But I would suggest staying far enough away from me so you don't get covered in blood"

"Sherlock what are you talking about?"

"I'm bleeding. Quite profusely actually" Sherlock said with a small smirk that quickly changed into a grimace

"Sherlock where are you bleeding?" Molly asked getting closer to him to check

"My upper arm. She bloody stabbed me."

"Let me see. We should get you back to St. Barts. But I want to check this first." Molly said getting closer to Sherlock to look.

And oh, was it bad. She stabbed him, but also managed to get a few additional gashes too. All of them bleeding, probably going to leave some scars.

"Alright, I have some plasters in my bag, we're going to use those. And get you back to Barts" Molly said with a nod and opened her bag

"I actually can't leave. Kind of… Stuck here" Sherlock said pulling his left leg forward.

"Did she seriously chain you to the tree?"

"Well" Sherlock said with a half shrug "I was unconscious, not sure how, but I was."

'Oh God, Sherlock" Molly said and got down to look at how he was chained there. "It looks like zip-ties… Should be easy enough to get off."

"But do you have anything to get the zip-ties off with?" Sherlock questioned and rubbed his arm.

"Um…. Let me check" Molly said with a nod and opened her bag again. "Shite…." Molly said after a few moments "I didn't even bring my keys with me."

"Seriously Molly?"

"WAIT" She said and smiled "I have my key to the morgue."

"Then use it."

"Stop being an arse!" Molly yelled and smacked Sherlock in the leg

Sherlock glared at her as she started to work at cutting through the zip-tie with her key.

"We're going to have company in approximately three minutes. Better get working." Sherlock told her

"How do you know?" Molly asked as she got through the zip-tie and stood up

"Because I was told we had ten minutes. It's been seven."

"Well then." Molly said and grabbed Sherlock's good arm "Let's move" and started to walk, dragging Sherlock behind her.

* * *

"You've gotten demanding lately you know that?" Sherlock said with a smile after Molly had fixed his wounds as much as she could back at St. Barts

"Yes I do know that." She replied and turned to put something away

"I sort of like it." Sherlock said as he moved closer to her

"I figured you would." Molly said with a smile

"Thank you" Sherlock said and kissed Molly's cheek.

Molly's smile widened and she looked up at Sherlock "No problem. Just don't do it again. Please."

"Oh," Sherlock said walking towards the door "I think Irene's done with me for a while."

"Didn't she…?"

"Die? Yes. Similar to how I did. remember?" Sherlock questioned with a smile and walked out "Bye Molly"

"Bye Sherlock!" She called back

Molly sat down at her desk and smiled "Well" She said aloud "That was quite a normal Monday."


End file.
